Wireless charging stations have grown in popularity over the past few years. Wireless power stations are now more readily available to wirelessly charge computing devices (e.g., laptops, mobile devices, tablets, etc.). Wireless charging stations connect to a computing device using two connections. The first connection is a power connection to charge the computing device. The second connection is a communication connection to communicate data related to a power signal associated with the power connection. To wirelessly charge a computing device using traditional techniques, the first and second connections must be established via the same wireless charging station. Cross connection occurs when a computing device has a power connection from a first wireless charging station, but the computing device is communicating via a communication connection from a second wireless charging station. Cross connection prevents the first and/or second charging stations from properly powering/charging the computing device because the wireless charging station associated with the power connection cannot communicate with the computing device.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.